Devon Gets Random
by patrickmgaddis
Summary: Sonny Munroe has left So Random. When So Random super fan Devon Randall attends a live taping of the show, he's in for a life-changing opportunity.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I started writing this when **_**So Random**_** became its own show. This completely disregards "So Random" being its own show. I sent it to Disney back when "So Random" was on the air and never heard back from them. Eight years later, I've decided to post this. So enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

Devon Randall and his little brother Scott sat in the back row at Condor Studios.

"I can't believe we get to see _So Random _live!" Devon cheered.

"I can't believe you dragged me here," Scott complained.

"I thought you liked the show," Devon said.

"I did when Sonny Munroe was on it," Scott replied. "I don't like it anymore now that she left the show. Stupid Chad Dylan Cooper!"

"She didn't leave the show because she broke up with Chad Dylan Cooper," Devon said. "She left the show because she got a part in new drama series filming in Vancouver."

"That's what the tabloids want you to think!" Scott shouted.

The lights went off and the music started.

"The show's starting," Devon whispered.

"Devon," Scott said. "I want popcorn."

"After the show," Devon said.

"But I'm hungry now," Scott said.

"Fine," Devon said. "I actually want popcorn too."

Devon got up and walked off as the _Check It Out Girls _sketch began. Tawni Hart and Zora Lancaster stood at the register as the Check It Out Girls.

"Check you out," Tawni said. "You're totally not my friend!"

"Check it out!" Zora cheered. "I'm the new girl!"

"Boo!" Scott shouted from the audience.

"Check out that rude audience member," Tawni said.

"We want Sonny!" Scott shouted. "We want Sonny!"

"Check you out," Zora said. "You broke the fourth wall."

Meanwhile, Devon walked down the hallway carrying an extra-large popcorn and two extra-large sodas. He then walked through a door, thinking it was the seating area, and walked right onto the set. This caused Tawni and Zora to gasp. Devon then realized he came through the wrong door.

"Uh oh," Devon said. "This doesn't seem to be the movie theater."

The audience laughed.

"Check out the size of those sodas!" Zora cheered.

"Check out the big popcorn!" Tawni cheered.

"Check out how cute he is," Zora said.

"You think I'm cute?" Devon asked. "I think you're pretty."

Zora giggled.

"Well," Tawni said. "Looks like it's time to dance."

Tawni and Zora walked away from the counter, stood front and center, and danced as the _Check It Out Girls _song played.

_"They're the best of friends with the worst of tudes! They're the Check It Out Girls and they're checking out for you! Check it out!"_

The buzzer went off and Tawni and Zora looked at Devon.

"I am so sorry," Devon said.

"It's okay," Zora said in a giggly tone. "You really are cute."

"Security!" Tawni shouted.

"Oh no!" Scott shouted.

A few minutes later, Devon and Scott sat at the desk in Marshall Pike's office.

"I say we run for it!" Scott shouted.

"No," Devon said. "Running will make it worse. Plus, you can't run."

"Yes I can!" Scott shouted.

"No you can't," Devon said.

"Maybe you should call Mom," Scott said.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Devon said. "Look, I'm 16. I can handle this maturely."

Marshall walked into the office.

"Okay, Mr. Randall," Marshall said sternly.

Devon broke down crying.

"I'm sorry!" Devon cried. "I didn't mean to do it! I want my Mommy!"

"Wow," Scott said in a sarcastic tone. "How mature."

"Calm down," Marshall said. "You're not it trouble."

"I'm not?" Devon asked.

"No," Marshall replied. "Your little stunt was a hit! It's huge! People love you!"

"They do?" Devon asked.

"Devon Randall," Marshall said. "How would you like to be _So Random_'s newest cast member?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Two Days Later**

Marshall showed Devon around the prop house.

"This is the prop house," Marshall said. "The _So Random _cast likes to hang out here. Any prop here can be used in the show for a sketch."

"Cool," Devon said.

"Any more questions?" Marshall asked.

"I think I'm good," Devon replied.

"Okay," Marshall said. "Let me know if you need anything."

Marshall walked off and Devon looked around the prop house.

"This place is neat," Devon said.

Nico, Grady, and Tawni walked into the room.

"So I was thinking for this sketch I could be a hip-hop tortoise," Tawni said.

"No," Grady said. "If anyone is going to be a hip-hop tortoise, it'll be me."

"Hey, guys," Devon said.

"You!" Tawni shouted. "You're the weirdo that ruined my sketch!"

"Sorry about that," Devon said. "I'm Devon, the newest cast member of _So Random_."

"Wait!" Tawni shouted. "Newest cast member?"

"Yeah," Devon replied. "They brought me on to replace Sonny."

"It's too soon to replace Sonny!" Nico shouted.

"Yeah!" Grady shouted. "Sonny just left the show a month ago! How could they replace her so fast?"

"I'm sorry that she left," Devon said. "But I'm here now and we're going to be in the show together."

"Not if I have something to say about it!" Tawni shouted. "Come on guys!"

Tawni, Nico, and Grady stormed into Marshall's office.

"Marshall!" Tawni shouted. "We have to talk!"

"Yeah!" Grady shouted.

"How could you replace Sonny?" Nico asked.

"Guys," Marshall said. "She left the show. You knew it would happen sooner or later."

"It's too soon!" Tawni shouted. "She only left a month ago!"

Meanwhile, Devon walked down the hallway feeling sad. He then stumbled onto the set of _Mackenzie Falls_.

"Oh, wow," Devon said.

Chad Dylan Cooper walked onto the set and saw Devon.

"Who are you?" Chad asked.

"Oh wow," Devon said. "You're Chad Dylan Cooper."

"Who are you?" Chad asked once again.

"I'm Devon Randall," Devon replied. "I'm the newest cast member of _So Random_."

"Oh, fun," Chad said in a fake sincere tone. "Nice to meet you Bevin."

"It's Devon," Devon said.

"Just so you know," Chad said. "The Falls is no place for a Random."

"I know all about you," Devon said. "How you dated Sonny Munroe and then she broke up with you because you stole her Tween Choice Award."

"Okay," Chad said. "You need to go."

"See you later, Award Stealer," Devon said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Devon arrived home to see his mother, Julia, doing yoga in front of the TV.

"Hey, Mom," Devon said.

"Hey, Devon," Julia said. "How was your first day at the studio?"

"My new cast mates hate me," Devon replied.

"What?" Julia asked.

"Tawni, Nico, and Grady went to Marshall's office to complain that it's not fair that I'm replacing Sonny," Devon replied. "Maybe I should just quit."

Julia got up and sat on the couch.

"Come here," Julia said.

Devon sat beside his mother.

"You get to be on TV," Julia said. "Ever since you were a toddler, you've told me how much you wanted to be an actor. Don't throw it away just because your co-stars are mean."

"I just really thought they'd like me," Devon said.

"I'm sure they will," Julia said. "But if they don't, it's their loss."

"Thanks, Mom," Devon said.

Devon walked upstairs to his room to see Scott giving a tour to a bunch of kids.

"Now let's go into Devon's closet where he keeps his teddy bear, Mr. Snuggle Pants," Scott said.

"Are you giving your friends a tour of my room again?" Devon asked.

"No," Scott replied. "I'm charging them twenty bucks."

"Out of my room!" Devon shouted.

The kids, except Scott, ran out of the room. Devon then pointed at his desk and Scott sat down.

"Listen, you evil 8-year-old," Devon said. "No more tours of my room."

"Okay," Scott said. "I'm sorry. Now how was your first day?"

"Horrible," Devon replied. "Nico, Grady, and Tawni hate me."

"You need to get on their good side," Scott said. "Start with Nico and Grady."

"Well," Devon said. "Nico and Grady really like to play pranks on Chad Dylan Cooper."

The next day, Devon snuck into Chad's dressing room and sat a cup of coffee by Chad's mirror. He then laughed manically and walked out of the room.

"This going to be great," Devon laughed.

A few minutes later, Devon walked into the prop house to see Nico and Grady sitting on the couch.

"I possibly just played the best prank ever on Chad Dylan Cooper," Devon said.

"What prank?" Grady asked.

"I filled a coffee cup with juice from the Trinidad Scorpion pepper," Devon replied.

"You didn't," Nico said.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" came a scream from down the hall. "It burns! Water! I need water!"

"He did!" Grady cheered.

Nico and Grady got up and hugged Devon.

"We're going to love working with you, man!" Nico cheered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Nico and Grady walked down the hallway towards the cafeteria. Devon walked over to them.

"Hey, guys," Devon said. "They're serving some weird slop stuff, so I'm going to go home and eat. Do you guys want to come?"

"Sure," Nico replied.

"Let's go," Grady said.

Chad and Murphy the security guard walked up to them. Chad pointed at Nico and Grady.

"There they are!" Chad shouted. "They gave me that poisoned drink!"

"You two are coming with me," Murphy said.

Nico and Grady walked off with Murphy and Devon looked at Chad.

"Hey, Bevin," Chad said.

"Devon," Devon said.

"Whatever," Chad said. "Later, loser."

Chad walked off and Devon took a deep breath. He then went to Marshall's office where Murphy, Nico, and Grady stood at Marshall's desk.

"What do you two have to say for yourselves?" Marshall asked.

"It was me!" Devon shouted. "I did it!"

"Devon," Nico said. "Please don't."

"I filled the coffee cup with pepper juice and gave it to Chad," Devon said. "It was all me. Nico and Grady had nothing to do with it."

"Devon," Grady said.

"You did it?" Marshall asked.

"I did," Devon replied. "I was trying to get Nico and Grady to like me, so I played a prank on Chad."

"Devon," Marshall said. "I'm very disappointed in you."

"I know I'm probably off the show," Devon said.

"Marshall," Grady said. "If Devon's off the show, then I'm off the show too."

"Me too," Nico said.

"And me too," Zora said.

Everyone looked up to see Zora in the vent.

"Zora," Marshall said. "Get out of the vent."

Zora opened the vent and came down. She then smiled at Devon and gave him a dreamy look.

"Hi," Zora said in a giggly voice.

"Hi," Devon said, smiling at Zora.

"Listen," Marshall said. "I'll give you a warning this time. But next time, there will be consequences."

"Thank you, Marshall," Devon said.

"You're welcome," Marshall said. "Now please go to lunch."

Later, Devon approached Chad in the hallway.

"Devon," Chad said.

"You finally got my name right," Devon said.

"Whatever," Chad said.

"I put the pepper juice in the coffee cup," Devon said. "Not Nico and Grady."

"You poisoned me?" Chad asked.

"It's not like you didn't deserve it," Devon said. "You know, with the way you treat people."

"Look," Chad said. "I feel bad about what I did to Sonny. I really do. I really miss her."

"People around here talk about her a lot," Devon said. "I'm even starting to miss her, and I've never met her."

"So you're really going to be on _So Random_," Chad said.

"I really am," Devon said. "But I'm going to let you in on a little secret. I am a fan of _Mackenzie Falls_."

"You are?" Chad asked.

"Don't tell anyone," Devon replied.

"I won't," Chad said.

Devon started to walk away.

"Hey," Chad said. "Devon."

Devon turned around.

"We're currently looking for someone to play Mackenzie's long lost half-brother Mackenley," Chad said. "It's a three-episode arc. You should audition."

"Maybe I will," Devon said.

"Auditions are tomorrow at 4:00," Chad said. "See you there."

"See you there," Devon said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Devon and Zora sat at a table in the cafeteria after closing working on sketch ideas.

"What about _Alice in Hip-Hop Land_?" Devon asked.

"That's a great idea!" Zora cheered. "I'll be Alice and you can be the Mad Hatter!"

"No," Devon said. "The Mad Scatter!"

Devon began to beatbox.

"My name is the Mad Scatter and I'm here to say, you seemed so trapped in Hip-Hop Land today!" Devon rapped.

Zora began to laugh.

"Needs work," Zora laughed.

Tawni walked into the cafeteria.

"What are you doing?" Tawni asked.

"Working on a sketch," Devon replied.

"I was talking to Zora," Tawni said coldly.

"Hey!" Zora shouted.

"Zora," Devon said. "It's fine."

"No it's not!" Zora shouted. "Devon has been nothing but kind to you and you've been nothing but rude to him! You apologize to him now!"

"Fine," Tawni said in a hateful tone. "I'm sorry."

"What will it take for you to like me?" Devon asked.

"Can you magically turn into Sonny?" Tawni asked.

"I know you miss her," Devon said. "I know everyone misses her. But please, can you give me a chance?"

Tawni looked at Devon and sat down at the table.

"So what sketch ideas do you have?" Tawni asked.

Devon smiled.

"How do you feel about _Alice in Hip-Hop Land_?" Devon asked.

THE END


End file.
